


Inside The Wall

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hide from Tommy’s father inside the wall of the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside The Wall

“Shh.”  
The floor boards creak outside, and Tommy feels Bruce’s mouth quirk up in excitement beneath his hand. It makes him smile too, and Bruce’s tiny, stockinged feet spaz out against his shins, toes splaying and curling with pent up energy.  
They’re absolutely quiet, hiding inside the wall, biting their tongues and holding in giggles. It makes the fear of hearing his name screamed through the house lessen when Bruce’s eyes go wide with shock and wonderment, the brilliant blues and golds lit up by the flashlight lying pressed between their bodies.  
Bruce giggles a high, muffled sound, and shifts closer. Almost imperceptible, and the most amazing thing in the world.  
“Tommy!”  
The bellow vibrates through the wall, shaking the air around them, and delighting Bruce all the more, his elation-wide eyes trained on Tommy’s as he tries desperately to keep his breathing steady.  
“You little shit where are you?” His father stalks out of the room, and they hear each overly heavy, drunken foot fall, as he yells down the hallway, all the way to Tommy’s room.  
“Why is he so mad?” Bruce whispers against Tommy’s chin. He’s soft, and smaller, and so very happy that he practically breaths life into the dark emptiness of the Elliot house.  
“I don’t know,” Tommy whispers back, choking on his own excitement. Bruce is there, and Bruce chases away all the shadows.  
“God, Tommy! Your dad is scary!”  
Tommy nods. The little exclamation reminds him of the real danger, but he doesn’t let it taint this moment. Not when Bruce is so close, and so perfect, and better than the everything in whole world combined.


End file.
